Keeper
} |supertitle = Specialization |name = Keeper |type = Mage |icon = Classico_Keeper.png |description = Every Dalish clan has a keeper, a wise mentor dedicated to preserving the elves' ancient lore. It is exceptionally uncommon for a keeper to teach anyone other than a fellow clan member about the unique Dalish understanding of nature magic, which focuses on control of the roots beneath the earth. |effects = }} Keeper is the leader of a Dalish clan as well as one of the specializations available to the mage class in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background .]] A Keeper is a leader of the clan in both the spiritual sense, as well as the literal. They are not thought of as rulers, however. The families within a clan listen to their Keeper because they consider them to be wise, and it is tradition. In the days of the elven Dales, a Keeper served the role of a priest in any of the temples to the elven gods or goddesses. There they functioned as magical scholars and were led by a '''High Keeper', or sometimes Highest One.Robes of the High KeeperCodex entry: The Lost Temple of Dirthamen. Not all of these Keepers were benevolent, however.The last High Keeper of Dirthamen attempted to sacrifice his acolytes in a ritual to protect the god's secrets from outsiders, and was trapped along with them. Per Codex entry: The Lost Temple of Dirthamen. Keepers are also responsible for protecting a clan from Fen'Harel,According to conversation with Merrill in Dragon Age II regarding the Sylvanwood Ring gift. and for knowing the clan's ancient lore and passing it on to the others in the clan. Without a keeper, the clan's knowledge is lost forever. Every ten years, the Keepers of the Dalish clans convene in a meeting called the Arlathvhen, which lasts usually two days, to compare any recovered knowledge or artifacts. The intense quarreling that occurs in these conferences leads many to suspect the Dalish prefer their tribal isolation due to irreconcilable differences. Furthermore, the Keepers are the only ones who know the secret of writing the Elven language.Pramas, Chris. "Chapter Three: Focuses and Talents: Talents". Dragon Age RPG, Set 1 - Player's Guide. p.37. The Keepers are the Dalish mages, though each clan will seldom or never have more than two fully trained mages. These mages are the Keeper and the Keeper's apprentice. The apprentice is referred to as the First (First meaning the next in line of succession). Though there is only one First in a clan at any time, there can be many candidates for the apprenticeship, such as the Keeper's Second. Should there be a clan with more than mages than needed, they may be transferred to another clan during the Arlathvhen, such as the case of Merrill, who was born to the Alerion Clan but became First of the Sabrae clan. They may also be sent away from the Dalish entirely.According to Minaeve. The Templars are aware that each Dalish clan has a Keeper, but largely let such apostasy go rather than upset existing human-elven relations. The Dalish, in turn, are aware that their mages are tolerated only so long as they behave, and thus make it a point to never overstay their welcome in any human land. Known Keepers * Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan, Keeper of the Lavellan clan, the clan of the elven Inquisitor and the Inquisitor's mentor (if also a mage).All New Gameplay & Cinematics PC UI video. * Elindra, of the Ralaferin Clan; during the Mage-Templar War. * Ellathin, Keeper of Clan Tillahnnen.The Guide of Falon'Din * Gisharel, of the Ralaferin Clan; author of several Codex pages.Such as the Codex entry: Vir Atish'an * Hawen, Keeper of a Dalish clan in the Exalted Plains * Ilan'ta, member of the Dalish hahren'al * Illoren, Keeper of an unnamed clan in the Anderfels during the Second BlightCodex entry: The Tale of Iloren * Ilshae, Keeper of Velanna's former clan. * Lanaya (possible) * Levinia Ghilain, Keeper of Ghilain Clan. Mentioned in Assuage Ameridan's Heirs. * Mahariel (first name unknown): The Dalish Elf's father was stated to have been the Keeper of the Sabrae Clan before Marethari.Conversation with Ashalle in Dalish Elf Origin. * Marethari of the Sabrae Clan. * Solan, Keeper of Ariane's ClanMentioned by Ariane after the initial discussion with Hadley upon arrival on the Circle Tower.Based on The Keeper's Ring description. * Tianna, Keeper of Sendis' clan in Dragon Age Legends * Thelhen, Keeper of clan Virnehn. * Yevven, replaced by his First, Josmael. * Zathrian Known Firsts * Faladhin (after Velanna's exile) * Josmael (the new Keeper of his clan at the end of Dragon Age: Redemption) * Lanaya * Merrill (self-exiled) * Mihris (a survivor of clan Virnehn) * Neria (a playable character in Dragon Age: Inquisition's multiplayer) * The elven Inquisitor, if a mage * Velanna (exiled) * Taven Known Seconds * Sarel, Second of the Sabrae clan and husband to Marethari Talas Spells Unlocking * Manual: Keeper can be purchased from Master Henley at the City of Amaranthine for . Strategies A very high area of effect non-friendly fire DPS is achievable when One With Nature is coupled with the Blood Mage spell Blood Wound which also paralyzes most enemies allowing One With Nature to more safely damage. To increase the damage further, with enough constitution, Nature's Vengeance can be used after the DoTs have been placed and the new Awakening spell Time Spiral can be used to plant yet another stackable Blood Wound and Nature's Vengeance if required. This technique becomes even more devastating with two mages and is likely safest with a rogue (for trap detecting as the mages need to get up close) and a tank (mages may still be vulnerable, after all they're expelling health). Using this strategy wearing the gloves Spirit of the Woods with its +30% spirit damage +30% nature damage would assist in steady damage output. Trivia * As Keeper was not implemented as a specialization until Awakening, the Dalish Keepers and their Firsts seen in Origins do not actually have this specialization in terms of game mechanics (e.g. Zathrian is a blood mage instead). * Keeper makes an excellent third specialization for a traditional Caster-type Mage; in exchange for not being able to move, the Keeper gets a last line of defense against any enemies attempting to come near them. The constant damage inflicted may be small, but the reduced movement speed can allow the Mage time to set up offensive spells to deal with the immediate threat. * In Dragon Age II, with the Black Emporium DLC installed, Merrill will tell Hawke and their summoned mabari a story about a Keeper and their loyal courser hound, fending off the threats of the Dread Wolf, Fen'Harel.In Dragon Age II, according to conversation with Merrill in the Hawke mansion with the Black Emporium DLC installed. * A Keeper's staff is crafted from the wood of the dahl'amythal, or "tree of Mythal," a tree respected by the Dalish that does not normally thrive in human settlements. These staves are given to a First upon replacing the former Keeper.According to conversation with Velanna in front of the encounter tree in the city of Amaranthine. * Keepers wear rings of sylvanwood depicting Fen'Harel's betrayal of the elven gods as a reminder of their duty to protect their clan from him.According to Merrill regarding the Sylvanwood Ring. References ru:Хранитель Category:Dragon Age: Origins specializations Category:Keepers Category:Groups Category:Specialization lore Category:Elven lore